Knife sheaths and side arm holsters and other such devices which can be carried on the person have long been known for holding and carrying knives, side arms and other gear and equipment. Present holsters and sheaths are often configured for use by right handed individuals. Moreover, even right handed individuals may find that the configuration of a present sheath or holster provides only a limited set of positions and orientations for holding a side arm, a knife or other article. Exterior garment webbing is often provided on the outer portions of garments worn by military personnel thus providing a myriad of attachment locations for various item's of gear. Moreover, soldiers may wish to have universally adjustable and positionable devices for carrying knives, side arms and other articles which can be easily fastened to the webbing present in exterior military garments. A universally positionable and adjustable carrying device would also allow rapid access by both right handed and left soldiers. Moreover, such a universally positionable and adjustable carrying device would allow a soldier to select the position and orientation of a weapon or other article. This would allow the soldier to customize the location and orientation various weapons and articles for rapid retrieval and use.